Jack
Jack Arthur Lennox, who sometimes refers to himself as "The Jackal," is the trapper from the Evolve Hunting Season 2 DLC. Biography Jack, who refers to himself as "The Jackal", scrounged the industrial ruins to build his Trapper arsenal. To pack a punch, Jack wields two pairs of dual pistols, enabling him to reload one pair while firing the other. To track and trap the Monster, Jack uses a hacked Survey Satellite to locate enemies and his Repulsor gloves to stop the Monster in its tracks. Like Ida Lennox, Jack has great intelligence and engineering ability that Matthew, the game's head writer, has referred to as "an almost mystical affinity for machines." https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/jack-reveal-t5-trapper/66270/726?u=isaac_fluffywolf_rad However, he has little of Lennox's interpersonal skill, but this can be attributed at least partly to his youth. He's slightly younger than Sunny Yú who is about 19, placing him somewhere in his mid-teens, possibly 15-17. Jack has managed to survive on Shear through the usage of technology he made from Shear's scrapyards. As a coping mechanism to deal with the utter insanity of fighting the Monsters, he refers to himself as "The Jackal" in a superhero-like persona to protect the surviving colonists of Shear. Personality Cocky and immature, Jack is considered by the others the most annoying Hunter on the team, with his Jackal persona, cheeky attitude and big mouth. While largely accepted by the group for his competency, his personality evinces death threats on more than one occasion from some of his teammates. Jack is also girl-crazy, despite always being awkward around them. When he is not trying (and usually failing) to impress Sunny, Caira and Val with his superhero act, he will awkwardly attempt to make conversation with them, on one occasion even asking Cabot about his daughter (not knowing she was long dead). Jack is extremely talkative, whether on the dropship, tracking the monster, in combat and even when close to death. He is very energetic and likes shooting and killing the wildlife, especially Albino's. Weapons and Equipment 'Dual Pistols' Jack has two sets of energy pistols. His "reload" swaps the current set of pistols out and recharges the old pair. He does not slow down while firing the pistols. * 440 rounds per minute * 1.5 second reload * 36 30 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine (6 shots per pistol) 'Repulsor' Jack channels a force-field that stops the Monster from moving towards him. He can aim the beam off-center to angle the direction of blocking. Provided the movement direction matches the blocking direction, the repulsor causes the movement, traversals, and mobile abilities of the Monster to travel no distance. When not actively stopping the monster, the beam depletes slowly, and the capacity is drained more if movement if being stopped. It can stop many monster abilities and traversals at the cost of a large chunk of energy, and can push Kraken towards the ground if angled upwards, or even slow a Kraken attempting to drop to the ground to land Aftershock. This allows ample time for your team to escape. It can be considered the opposite of Griffin's harpoon gun. Where the harpoon gun stops a monster from running away from Griffin, the Repulsor stops a monster from moving towards Jack. It does not push the monster away from Jack, even if the monster is standing still, nor would the monster move faster if it moved the opposite direction of the beam. * 1000 ammo * 400 ammo required to fire * 75 ammo consumed when used * 90 degree arc angle * Reduces speed by 95% * 1 second delay on recharge * 5 second recharge * 60 meter range * 30 degree lock on angle * 7% ammo per second used when not repulsing the monster ** Goliath Charge - 40% ammo used, length reduced by 80% ** Meteor Goliath Charge - 40% ammo used, length reduced by 85% ** Wraith Abduct - 40% ammo used ** Wraith Warp Blast - 40% ammo used ** All other abilities/traversals - Unknown 'Survey Satellite' Jack places a spike that sends sweeping lasers out in concentric circles. The satellite deals high damage to monsters when striking a target and marks monsters, footprints, creatures that have recently been eaten by the Monster and elite wildlife. While it leaves a red marker at the monsters location on a successful sweep it does not "tag" the monster and will not follow its movements. * Scans within a 130 meter radius * Scans over a period of 9 seconds * 1 second cast time * .8 second delay * 60 second cooldown * Beams scan a 10 meter area * Deals damage within 4 meters of the monster * Deals a single instance of 200 damage to the monster (lasers can never damage the monsters more than once although they can tag it more than once, each additional tag from the same scan does 0 damage) Class Ability: Planet Scanner Will point in the general direction of the Monster on each Hunter's compass. The Trapper will see all wildlife outlined including the Monster. * Stats currently untested Downed: Jack’s Pistol * Used only when downed * Special downed weapon only usable by Jack * 200 rounds per minute * 1.7 second reload * 6 shots per magazine * 35 damage per shot Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Position yourself between the Monster and your teammates to make the best use of the Repulsor. * The satellite rays go through walls. Even under a covered cavern, dropping the satellite may be a good option to find a nearby monster, whatever its z-level position (height axis). The satellite range is average, it covers a circle of about 1.5 times an arena radius. * Use Sunny's Jetpack Booster to get over the monster and prevent it from jumping. Weaknesses * The repulsor cannot be used to stop monsters projectile attacks. For example, it cannot repulse a Goliath rock throw nor Behemoth's tongue. * Although Jack is good when fighting the monster, he can have trouble catching an agile monster such as a Gorgon, due to his lack of ranged tracking devices. Relations with other Hunters *Markov: Despite his initial refusal due to Jack's age, Markov acknowledged him as a reliable and powerful ally after seeing him in action. At first, Jack assumes that the Assault has accepted to go along with the whole superhero business, but the Assault is actually making fun of him by saying the Jackal would not hesitate to face the new, spider-like monster alone if need be, startling the boy. *E.M.E.T.: Jack and Emet are friends. Jack appears to care for Emet, as he asks if he's alright and doesn't 'feel weird' after an outburst, and on another occasion sympathizes with him about the fact they can't always save everyone, and appears to be rather gentle with the robot. Alternatively, in line with Jack's rather violent side, he seems to think that the Demon Core is awesome and urges it to be more aggressive even after it threatens him and his mother when speaking to it. Emet also seems to care for Jack as well, as he states that he protects him to Lennox. Additionally, Emet is overjoyed when Jack refers to them both as friends. Jack seems to think that Emet is unfortunately incompetent in conversations, as after having a difficult time trying to get Emet to call him by his name (Jack) instead of 'Master', he says that the ordeal is "what it's like for normal people talking to me". *Val: At first, Val compliments Jack, saying that she is impressed by a unseen incident when Jack stopped a Behemoth mid-charge, stating that he saved them by doing so. He also thanks her for saving him on the same occasion. However, while they do seem to appreciate each others abilities, Val does not appreciate Jack's perverting nature, at one point even threatening that she has killed people younger than him. Val also states that Cabot must be getting rather desperate if he has begun recruiting kids onto the team. *Hank: Hank trusts Cabot's opinion on letting Jack join the team. He thinks the little guy has the gear for hunting monsters. He says a Goliath could eat Jack in one bite, which Jack does not like. However if Jack would use his superhero voice on the monster, the monster could get scared, says Hank sarcastically. However, too much Jackal speech wears down even the Support, who threatens to bombard Jack's behind if he keeps it up. *Lazarus: Lazarus concedes that Jack is brave, but recommends him not to be careless as he does not want to use the Lazarus Device on him too many times. He scares by saying that the device will cause his brain to melt if used too often, and subtly mocks him by telling him that he would end up brain-damaged like Hyde was. *Parnell: Parnell thinks Jack is quite smart and is happy to have him on the team, but is still happy to tease him on occasion and refers to him as a bit of a nincompoop. *Caira: Jack seems to be interested in Caira, asking Markov about her past. However, she soon threatens to launch napalm grenades at him due to him guessing she is 30 and then 35. As for his superhero persona, Caira states the Jackal helmet is nice, however she will not call him 'the Jackal', and adds she does not have to heal him, as long as he uses his altered voice. Like with many of the other females in the group, Jack does appear to have a crush on Caira, as he becomes nervous when picking her up and claiming himself to be a hero while doing so, and when badly injured, he hopes that Caira is on the team - although this may be lending more towards her healing capabilities than anything else. *Cabot: Jack is grateful to Cabot for letting him in the team. The leader manages to be a positive figure for the boy, praising Jack for his stopping a Behemoth with his ray and telling him that once is teammates see how well he fares on the fields, they will stop believing his age is important (although they will probably still keep taunting him). Jack does also seem afraid of messing up around Cabot, as he usually jokingly asks Cabot not to fire him while picking him up. *Slim: In conversations with Slim, Jack is generally bested, but his admiration for Slim's abilities promotes some camraderie and boosts Slim's own impression of himself, as Jack mentions that he wishes he could have extra lungs and wings, which Slim possesses. The two have been referred to having a loose big-brother, little-brother relationship. *Lennox: Secretly Jack's absentee mother, though neither has revealed this to the team.http://www.twitch.tv/evolvegame/v/13101381. It's suggested that Lennox's attitude towards motherhood is somewhat hands-free, keeping with her Tony Stark persona and her tendency to switch out men. Jack is uncomfortable about revealing this relationship to the others. Nevertheless, Lennox still appears to care for him, nagging at him to take a bath and saying that she's glad E.M.E.T. is looking out for him. *Hyde: Hyde, like most others, does not like "The Jackal". Hyde threatened Jack in his Cockney slang, saying that he will eat his "knackers", the tiny peas between his "scotch eggs" ''(legs). In another conversation, Jack thought that Hyde got his weapons by killing and eating a ChemTrooper, angering him. Jack then questioned if Hyde's "nonsense talk" was due to brain damage, causing him to threaten burning his face off. In a conversation with Lazarus, Lazarus said that overuse of the Lazarus Device will turn a brain to mush - this is why Hyde speaks in his indecipherable slang. When he next saw Hyde, Jack apologised and told Hyde what Lazarus told him. Hyde declared that "''some pranking" ''was in order. *Sunny Yú: Sunny expresses admiration for Jack's Survey Satellite, praising him for his intelligence and engineering skills. Jack seems to like Sunny and also compliments her intelligence and equipment, albeit awkwardly. Sunny still likes to tease Jack though. When Sunny asks why he doesn't use 'The Jackal' voice on her, Jack tries to act mature and says ''it was something (he) did as a kid. Skeptical, Sunny claims she thought it was cool and gets him to do it again. When he does she reveals that she thinks it's stupid and only tricked him to do it to see if she could. With a sense of humour, Jack remained a good sport and continued in his altered voice with "Once again, the Jackal is alone", and Sunny laughed. Sunny appears to be the only one whom Jack does not try to impress, which shows that he may have more respect for her than others in the team. *Abe: Although they never interact in-game, Jack thought Abe didn't like him at first. Parnell tries to reassure him that Abe is just concerned for him and is testing him. When Jack revealed that Abe poured oatmeal into his helmet, Parnell laughed and told Jack that it means Abe ''does ''like him, as it would not have been oatmeal if he didn't. Screenshots 1439333814-3.jpg 1439333814-1.jpg 1439333814-6.jpg 1439333816-7.jpg 1439333814-2.jpg Videos Trivia * Initially, Jack was shown wearing a cape, evident in his tutorial videos and teaser silhouette. However, the cape is not present in-game. * Jack is the youngest hunter in the game. * Jack has no real idea about animals from earth, thinking that a jackal has the ability to sting and a aardvark has a mutating bite. Which was one of his many theory's on Kala's mutations. * Jack's real name has been hinted to be either James or Arthur, based on Ida Lennox's sole survivor quotes and Mathew Colville's comments on the Turtle Rock Forums. References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Trapper Class Category:DLC